


Regret

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Series: Skysolo Week [4]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drama Queen Luke, Humor, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is not sulking. But if he were, he would be totally justified in doing so, LEIA.<br/>Prompted by <a href="http://jediprompts.tumblr.com/post/137279047905/han-luke-week-25th-29th-january-during-this">JediPrompts</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Luke is such a drama queen and Leia is right

Luke was not sulking, no matter what Leia said.

He was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He occasionally flipped through some of the books Leia had given him, but nothing held his interest. After a few minutes, he would toss them aside and continue to stare upwards.

Okay, so maybe Leia  _ was _ right and he was sulking. But he wasn’t going to tell  _ her _ that.

A soft knock came at the door.

Luke didn’t answer.

Not heeded by the lack of response, Leia entered.

Wordlessly, she came to lay beside him, folding her hands and looking to the ceiling.

Luke shuffled close to her, resting his head on her shoulder. She in turn pressed a kiss on top of his head and then rested her cheek there.

They lay there for awhile, not speaking.

“Luke,” Leia began softly, but Luke cut her off.

“I really don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Alright,” Leia said.

It was quiet once more.   


“So you caught him masturbating,” she said and Luke groaned, reaching for a pillow and shoving it against his face.

“It’s not the end of the world,” Leia continued, gently prying the pillow from Luke’s face, but he held on.

“Yes it is,” Luke moaned, his words muffled by the cushion.

“No it’s not,” she said firmly, wrestling the pillow from Luke’s grasp. She leaned up on one elbow and looked down at him. “In fact, this could be a really good thing.”

Luke desperately wanted the pillow back over his face; he felt very vulnerable with her looking at him like that.

“Leia,” he said. “I kissed him and he didn’t kiss me back.”

She nodded solemnly. “I know.”

“You do?” he said. “Did he tell you?”

“No,” she said. “I mean, I didn’t  _ know  _ that you kissed him. But I guessed that one of you made a move that didn’t go over so well.”

Luke sighed. “Why did I have to kiss him? Why did I have to walk in on him?”

“Look, regret will get you nowhere,” Leia said. “You just need to bite the bullet and talk to him.”

“Leia, the last time I tried that, I walked in on him-” Luke yanked the pillow back from her and shoved his face against it. “You know.”

“Yeah, but he was saying your name while he did it.” She folded the top half of the pillow down and peered down at him so just her big round eyes were visible. Despite himself, Luke smiled at that. “What does that tell you?”

Luke sighed loudly. “I don’t know. That he might have wanted to have sex? It doesn’t necessarily mean romantic feelings.”

“What about his flirting?” Leia pressed. “He’s always teasing you.”

“Because he thinks it’s funny!” Luke said, rolling onto his side away from her, still clutching the pillow.

Leia moved closer and put an arm around him. “Luke?”

Luke sniffled. “Yeah?”

She tucked her chin into his shoulder. “You’re being overdramatic.”

Luke chuckled wetly at that, putting his hand over hers and squeezing.

They laid there for a moment.

“Do...” Luke started. “Do you really think I can fix things between me and Han?”

“I know you can,” Leia said, kissing his cheek. “Oh, which reminds me...”

She took her arm away and reached into her back pocket.

She found what she was looking for and held it in front of Luke with a grin. “Just in case you ran out.”

It was a bottle of lube.

“Leia!” Luke shrieked and hit her with the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked the new installment!


End file.
